He'll Be There For Me
by chasin all those stars xx
Summary: It's been about a year and a half since Miley had broken up with Jake. He comes back, finding out that she's sick, and is taking care of herself! Jiley all the way!


**A/N: Hey guys! This is the first chapter rewritten cause I had some things I wanted to add! I deleted the previous story all together, but it's going to be the same thing. Miley is going to have a younger sister named Noah, who is about 7. Miley does have an older brother Jackson, but he is away at college in New York, so he won't be mentioned that much. Miley's mom died giving birth to Noah, but Noah doesn't know that.**

**Oh, and Miley, Lilly, Oliver, and Jake are all about 16**

Jake's POV

It's been a year and a half until Miley broke up with me. She said I needed to figure out how to be normal, before she could commit to our relationship. I don't blame her either, was such a jerk. I mean, I stole a water bottle from a little girl! Who does that!?!?

Anyway, so here I am at the hospital in July, visiting kids with cancer. The best part, was that it wasn't a publicity stunt. I was doing it to try and be normal, and the kids loved it, everything was really good…until I was walking through the white hallways of the hospital. I was walking, not paying attention and I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sor-Lilly!?!? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Jake!?!? Um, um…" Lilly started but was cut off by someone calling her.

"Lilly! Can you get me a couple cherry lollipop's from the cafeteria? PLEASE! I'll love you forever!" A very familiar voice from inside the room called.

"Yeah Miley, of course." Lilly said with a smile.

"Oh and can you get a few for Noah too?" _Miley_ said.

Lilly's POV

OH MY GOD! Jake's back!?!? And just after we find out Miley's sick!?!? Oh god, this is not good. Miley is going to flip!

"Lilly, what's Miley doing in the hospital? Is everything ok? Whats the matter! TELL ME!" Jake said starting to get REALLY anxious.

"Lilly, who's outside?" Miley said, walking to the door with her IV stand, Noah following her from behind came up to Miley and tugged on her shirt.

"Miles, who's that?" Noah asked, pointing to none other than, Jake Ryan!

"Uh, um, uh, SURPRISE?!?!" I said, finding it quite awkward.

"Miley, what are you doing here? What's the matter?" Jake demanded.

"Nothing Jake, it's none of your business. Noah why don't you go color and I'll be in with you in a little bit ok? Lilly, I'm feeling nauseas again. Can you please get me the lollipops now?" Miley pleaded after Noah had left her side.

"Of course."

Why did this have to happen to Miley? She didn't do anything to deserve this. I still can't believe she has Chron's disease. **(a/n: chron's disease is a disease that infects your bowel system and this particular chron's disease is **_**Gastroduodenal Crohn's disease**_**: Affects the stomach and duodenum (the first part of the small intestine). Symptoms include loss of appetite, weight loss, and nausea. Vomiting may indicate that narrowed segments of the bowel are obstructed.**

I started walking to the cafeteria, leaving Jake and Miley to talk. As much as she denied it, she still liked Jake. Everyone knew it.

Miley's POV

Why was Jake here!?! He can't see me like this. I'm paler than paper!

"Jake, please just leave, you're not supposed to see me like this!" I said weakly. Another wave of nausea hit me and I could feel the vomit coming up my throat. Oh god, not in front of Jake! Andddd of course I did. My knee's gave way as I went down on my hands and knees, throwing up. I expected Jake to back away…but he didn't?

Jake went behind me and held my hair back and started rubbing my back. _Maybe he has changed?_ Finally I stopped throwing up and I tried to stand up but I was too weak. And I just collapsed against the door frame.

"Miley, please tell me what's going on. I care about you!" Jake said, lifting me up and carrying me to the bed, and I was really tired.

"Ok, I'll tell you. About a couple weeks ago, I was diagnosed with Chron's disease. It affects my digestive system, and anything I eat, I throw back up. What you just saw, was this morning's breakfast! I can only suck on things, like lollipops. Which, is what Lilly's getting me." I whispered, so Noah couldn't hear me.

"Miles! Come color with me! I'm bored already! When is Lilly coming back! She promised she would play a card game with me today!" Noah said from the table in the corner.

"Noah, she'll be back in a couple of minutes! Why don't you draw me a nice picture that I can hang in my room ok?" I said gently.

Noah didn't know what was going on, she just thought that I had a cold or something. My dad was away in Tennessee helping to take care of some Hannah business and to take care of my sick great aunt. Jackson was at college, so I had to baby-sit her for about 2-3 weeks. She was hyper at times, but she was still a good girl and followed my rules.

"Oh my god! Miley I'm so sorry! Is there anything I can do? Oh, and who's that?" Jake asked pointing to my little sister, Noah.

"Oh, that's my little sister Noah. She's 7, actually her birthday is in a month, and she'll be 8. She doesn't even know what's going on. My dad said when he gets back he's going to explain it to her." I told Jake, glancing over at Noah to make sure she was ok.

"Oh, she looks just like you. You're both beautiful. What, so you're dad's not even home? Who's taking care of you?! Oh, i forgot about your mom!" I stiffened once he said that and I stared at Noah.

I couldn't blame her for my mom's death. My mom had died in child birth with Noah, but she doesn't know. She just thinks our mom died of a car crash. When she first asked my dad about our mom, he just couldn't tell her. So he told her she died in a car crash just after she was born. I was about 8 when Noah was born, so I knew what was going on.

"Jake, there's something you should probably know. My mom died, about 8 years ago coming this month. She died in child birth with my sister." I said looking at Jake.

"Oh my god, Miley I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have mentioned it! I'm sorry!" Jake said starting to blush.

"It's ok, but don't tell anyone. Noah thinks our mom died in a car crash because my dad just couldn't tell her she died because of her. I don't blame him either. And I don't blame Noah either too. She's such a great girl. She sings a lot, and she plays soccer. I told when she gets older, I would let her come to a Hannah concert and maybe sing with me. She was so happy when I told her that and she has been practicing singing ever since! It's so cute. She's even the smartest in her class, gets straight A's. I know its probably weird, but we're really close. And she loves Lilly and Oliver. I couldn't ask for a better little sister."

"So it's just you and your sister at your house? Alone? Miley, if you're sick, you should have someone to take care of you! I can help you if you need it!" Jake said sounding hopeful.

Just then, Lilly walked through the door, with a brown paper bag, searching through it. She pulled out a nice big red one and tossed it to me saying "Here Miley. And for you…Noah, I got you a blue raspberry SUPER POP!" and handed a big lollipop to Noah, and sitting next to me in one of the chairs.

"Miley did you tell Jake whats going on?"

"Yeah, I did. And to answer your question Jake, I'm not alone, Lilly and Oliver are staying at the house and are helping me. If you wanted to, maybe you could stay too?" I said hoping he would.

"I would love to stay! I'll do anything to help you get better!" he said.

Aw! I was happy the doctor would finally be giving me the medicine that would help with the symptoms such as nausea and vomiting! But the worst thing was, for the next four days, I had to have a feeding tube up my nose! I told Noah that the cold was just making my "tummy up-chuck my food" so this was going to help me eat. Thankfully she believed it!

My doctor walked into the room, and she was aware of the Noah situation so she would just whisper to me the things about the disease.

"Well Miley, it looks like your free to go home, and don't forget to take the medicine every morninf first thing when you wake up, and right before you go to bed. And remember the instructions I told you about the feeding tube? Only use it three times a day, and you know where to stop the tube at your nostril's entrance right?" Dr. Crewstein said.

"Yes I do! FINALLY I CAN GO HOMEE!!!!" I said as a smile grew on my face, and the doctor handed me a bag of clothes and left.

Noah's head shot up at the sound of home. I knew she was bored, but there wasn't much I could do! I can't send her home when there isn't anyone to look after her!

"HOME?!?! YESS!!!! I can't wait to get back I'm so bored! Hey Miles, can you help me with my singing! I'm almost eight and soon can I sing with you on stage!" She said with a huge smile plastered on her face, showing all of her teeth.

"NOAH! You have to be careful where you talk about that stuff! You're lucky Jake knows that I'm Hannah, otherwise you'd be in big trouble missy! Remember, Hannah's a secret right?" I asked talking calmly to her. She _was _only eight and she didn't know what she was doing!

"OOPSS!! Sorry Mile's. Hannah's a secret! Just like you're real name isn't Miley!" Noah said packing up her crayons before she looked at me with a scared smile on her face! "uh oh…" she said.

I smacked myself in the forehead and glared at her. No one…not even Lilly knew what my real name was! Only my family knew what it was!

"Whoah! Hold up, and back-track shorty! Miley's real name isn't Miley !?!? What is it!!" Lilly asked talking to Noah. Lilly's nickname for Noah was shorty, considering she was very short for her age.

"It's Destiny! Daddy always say's that when Momma had always wanted a girl so when she had her they named her destiny! And then they gave her the nickname smiley 'cause she was always smiling, and then smiley turned to miley!" Noah said, not realizing that she had just revealed my most embarrassing secret! I hated my name destiny!

"And I always told daddy he should call you tina. Short for TINA TALKS A LOT!" I said glaring at her…yet again!

"Aw, _Destiny!_ I love that name!!!" Lilly and Jake said together.

"I just like Miley better! Now can I please leave here! For her sake and mine!" I said pointing from Noah, to me.

"yeah, yeah! Let's go!!!"

**NEXT DAY (still miley's pov)**

Ever since yesterday, Noah has become quite fond of Jake. She loves to play games with him, and he doesn't complain. Usually around the tenth game of Go Fish, usually Lilly makes up some excuse about having a hand cramp from holding the cards…but not Jake. He played with her today for three hours straight, and she loved it. I really appreciated it, because me and Lilly relaxed on the deck and just talked the whole time, until Noah came outside.

"Miles, I want to sing! Can you help me again?" She asked, giving me the puppy eyes…that _I _taught her!

"Of course, why don't you get the folder and bring it out! Hey! Why don't you sing for an audience this time! I think you're ready!" I told her getting down on my knee's to meet her eye level.

"But I'm not as good as you! I'm not ready yet!" she replied.

As odd as it seems, Noah was a little shy, but if she wanted to sing in a concert she would have to over come it!

"Hun, if you want to sing on stage, you gotta be able to sing in front of Lilly and Jake. I promise you No, you're really good!!" I told her giving her a reassuringly smile.

"I'll do it…if you do it too! Can we sing the song we wrote together! Pleasee!!" she begged!! Oh come on! I can't resist her beg's!!

"Alright fine! But you're doing the whole dance!" I said sticking out my toungue!

"wait, she's seven-" Jake started but was cut off

"Almost eight!" Noah cut in, reminding him, for thr billionth time!!

"Almost eight, and she can write song's?!? Jeez Miley! She is like a duplicate of you, only smaller…if she has the same voice as you, then I'm gonna think she's _your_ kid!" Jake said laughing.

"Well duh I write songs! What else do you expect when I shared a room with Miley back in Tennessee! When we would hide from our evil cousin Luann, we would write songs! Miley promised me that when I'm older I can sing with her onstage, but as Destiny!" Destiny was "Hannah's" little sister.

"Come on No, go get the book and we can show them the song we wrote together ok?" I told her.

"Ok!"

**Noah's POV!**

I ran as fast as I could up the stairs and into miley's room and grabbed the folder which held all of the songs she sang as Hannah, and the songs that she had written, and the ones we both wrote. And the folder also had a cd in there, with the music. Sometimes me and Miley would stay up till midnight singing to the cd! It had both Hannah and our songs on there!

I sprinted downstairs and into the family room where the stereo was and where Miley, Lilly, and Jake were.

I could tell that jake liked miley, and that she liked him too! Not only did she tell me, but I can tell by the way they acted! I have to try and get them together, especially to make miley happy. Everyone thinks I don't know whats going on. That I don't know Miles has Chroni's disease, or whatever it's called. I overheard her talking to Jake, Lilly, Daddy, and the doctor's about it. But I knew she didn't want to scare me so I acted as if I didn't know. I was just glad that it wasn't anything too serious, like deathly!

"heres the cd too miley! I didn't pick out a song yet tho. You wanna help?" I asked, with my thick southern accent showing.

"sure sweetie, how bout As I Am? Member we wrote this one, on our way to Malibu?" she asked.

"yeah…and then I started singing it and Jackson told you to shut up, because he thought it was you! And then, he got car sick and threw up on the side of the ride! I don't think I laughed harder than when aunt pearl made you go running with her and she was wearing her tight shorts!!" I said giggling, remembering the memories.

"Oh, be quiet! That was not a pretty site!" Miley said laughing.

I had always known I wanted to be just like her when I grew up. She was my hero.

"Hey miles can I tell you something?" I asked her already knowing what she would say.

"Of course No, you can tell me anything, what is it?" she said.

I glanced at Lilly and Jake who were sitting on the couch looking through some of the lyrics.

"I wanna be just like you when I grow up! I wanna have the same fashion senses and the same voice, and the same wavy hair, and the same prettiness, and I wane be just like you!!" I said smiling and wrapping my small arms around her waist hugging her tightly.

When I pulled back, I saw miley's eyes were all shiney like she was gonna cry, and then I looked at lilly and jake, who looked like they had heard the sweetest thing in the world. I was only speaking the truth!

"oh my god! Noah, I don't know what to say!" Miley said wiping her eyes since the tears were starting to fall.

"oh no! did I do something wrong! I didn't mean to make u cry!" I said getting sad.

Miley just laughed and then pulled me onto her lap and said, "these are happy tears hun! I'm so happy that you think that of me! I love you so much kiddo!!" she said.

"I know what song I'm gonna sing!" I yelled and jumped off her lap, put the cd in and turned it to the right song.

_I'll be right here when you need me_

_Anytime just keep believin'_

_And I'll be right here_

_If you ever need a friend_

_Someone to care and understand_

_I'll be right here_

_All you have to do is call my name_

_No matter how close or far away_

_Ask me once and I'll come_

_I'll come runnin_

_And when I can't be with you dream me near_

_Keep me in your heart and I'll appear_

_All you gotta do is turn around_

_Close your eyes _

_Look inside_

_I'm right here_

_Isn't it great that you know that_

_I'm ready to go wherever you're at_

_Anywhere I'll be there_

_All you have to do is call my name_

_No matter how close or far away_

_Ask me once and I'll come_

_I'll come runnin_

_And when I can't be with you dream me near_

_Keep me in your heart and I'll appear_

_All you gotta do is turn around_

_Close your eyes_

_Look inside_

_I'm right here_

_Whenever you need me_

_There's no need to worry_

_You know that I'm gonna be_

_Right here_

_Ask me once and I'll come_

_I'll come runnin _

_And when I can't be with you dream me near_

_Keep me in your heart and I'll appear_

_All you gotta do is turn around_

_Close your eyes_

_Look inside_

_I'm right here_

_Oh yeah yeah_

_I'm right here_

When I stopped singing, Miley had a bright smile on her face, and Lilly and Jake's jaw's were done to the floor. I smiled and took a bow, satisfied!

"Woah! Noah! You sound just like Miley, only in like a smaller voice!" Lilly exclaimed closing her jaw.

"Really…I've never heard Miley sing! Can't u guys do that duet you guys were going to do? I've only heard Hannah sing, but I want to hear you guys together! Noah you did really good!" Jake said, blushing a little.

I yawned and then sat down on the couch and snuggled up with a blanket.

"Well its time for someone's bed time! It's already eleven at night! Go get your p.j's on and then I'll be up in a little bit to tuck you in ok?" Miley instructed me.

Since we don't have a mom, Miley's always been the one to tuck me in and read me bed time stories, or stay up with me when I'm sick, or even when it's storming out, she lets me sleep with her in her bed. She knows I hate thunderstorms.

"Ok. Can I wear my favorite p.j's again?" I begged her.

"The Hannah ones? Sure. But we're washing them tomorrow." She responded.

"yes!" I exclaimed running upstairs and into my light pink room.

**Miley's POV**

Noah darted up the stairs, and I started to clean up the living room a bit.

"Miley I'm gonna have to go. I Have a dentist appt. tomorrow morning. But I can still sleep over tomorrow though, okay?" Lilly said getting up from the coach and walking towards the door.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then! Have fun at the dentist!" I teased.

"yeah yeah!" she replied leaving the house.

And now it was done to two. I really hated being alone when I was babysitting, just in case…god forbid, something did happen. I decided I would invite Jake to stay over. I couldn't deny my feelings for Jake. I think I love him, but I'm not sure.

"If you wanted to Jake, you could take the guest room and stay over? I'm sure…Noah would really like that. I would too," I said in a small, nervous voice.

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude or anything."

"Yeah, trust me. Plus Noah seems to really like you! She doesn't usually warm up to people that quickly!" I said smiling.

"You're really good with her you know that? I mean, she loves you so much and you can really tell it" he said, looking at me.

"well, since there's no mom around here, I kinda took over that position for her. Like tucking her in at night, and letting her sleep in my room when it's thindering and lightning out. She hates storms! And when she gets nightmares, I let her stay in my room too. Most people probably get annoyed by that, but I don't mind." I said looking up at him.

I had just realized our faces were only about a foot apart, and Jake started to lean in. I closed my eyes and tilted my head a little bit, and finally our lips touched. I dropped the blanket I was folding and wrapped my arms around his neck, as he put his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

"What cha doing?" A little voice asked sitting on the couch.

We broke apart instantly, our faces turning about 14 shades of red. I looked at Noah and she was smiling innocently. I knew that look…she had a plan in her mind.

"Uh, um, uh…come on! Let's go tuck you in!" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her up the stairs. "Guest rooms the first door on the left once you get to the top of the stairs!" I called over my shoulder to Jake.

I finished tucking in Noah and she fell right to sleep! I walked into my orange and pink room and went to my closet and pulled out the first pair of pajama's I saw and slipped them on. Once I was in my bed I laid awake for another half hour, replaying me and Jake's kiss just now. Boy will things be awkward tomorrow!


End file.
